Princess in Prison
by aznquetzal
Summary: He's living the dream- and when he came back to redeem the only missing piece of his success, he found her, at the top of her league and yet Ryoma knew, she's living in a worse nightmare. "Don't make your life miserable by getting involved with me."
1. The Superstar

_Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns Prince Of Tennis_

**CHAPTER ONE  
**

Twenty one is such a supple age, as magazines and press would put it. Echizen Ryoma dominated Wimbledon making itself 40 along with the rest of his 39 tournaments which he undoubtedly took the golds.

He had made a very known spot for himself, four years ago after highs school graduation he received an invitation for the U.S Open, and for the second time he took the gold trophy. It was like a chant, a mantra, bigger success had laid themselves on his feet and before he knew it, Ryoma's three awards ahead from what Nanjiro had achieved, a celebrated young tennis pro.

The flashes of cameras and overflowing questions of the press drowns his ears into deafness while he sat on the middle of the conference table, having his assistant slash secretary beside him who hastily answer the questions Ryoma chose to ignore.

"You have won Wimbledon, what are you planning to do next?" one asked.

Good question, because he attended Wimbledon, he missed graduation, it's not like he wanted to wear that stupid robe and toga. Ryoma tugged his cap closer to his eyes, this is getting boring, all those questions again, he heard those ever since the world began, dark amber eyes twitched in annoyance, Kamada –his assistant knew what this meant as he called off the press.

He saw her face again, her face in the crowd, during press conference, photo shoots, and the worst even in his matches, her face haunts him even when he sleeps.

Ryoma swore he's having sixth sense or something, it wasn't like she's some ghost. But lately, Ryoma's having hallucinations- at first it didn't happen very often, it was like a blink of an eye, but there are a lot of girls with the same hair color as hers, maybe Ryoma just got used to it as Ryuzaki's trademark.

It haunts him in his dreams for a moment, then the next thing he knew, he's looking for her in the crowd. It's amazing really, he even had a girlfriend a couple of months back- due to Kamada's persistence because some people started to question his sexuality- was it coincidence or that girl must have the same eyes as Ryuzaki does, Ryoma didn't know, it happened again, and this time the girl wore her hair in braids.

Reason, he has to put reason into it because without reason it all sounded against him. Ryuzaki, that stupid klutz with magically chaotic long braids, during high school Ryoma found himself in her company walking her home every after training hours- it's a routine they grew accustomed with back then. Then right after graduation, he was booked in the U.S Open.

Ever since middle school, Ryuzaki made a complete attendance during matches, and during high school, Ryoma had gotten used to her lunches as well. It was him who disrupted the status quo by leaving, but everyone saw it coming. He assumed that she did as well, after all Tennis, Ponta, Karupin and a little oxygen we're his only _must haves _for living

But only ghost haunts the living right? and a thought crossed his mind about a dead Ryuzaki Sakuno, dismissing it as it came- he knew he's just over analyzing things, Ryuzaki won't die early, between the two of them? he'd probably be the one who'll die young, and it's probably due to acidity for taking so much grape flavored soda everyday.

Ryoma once thought of visiting a doctor- but his pride just wouldn't let itself get murdered, he dismissed the idea urgently. Maybe it's natural since back in middle school and high school he was used to having Ryuzaki around him, it's a ritual- she's one of the few females who doesn't scream for a piece of him, or throws under wears in his lockers that could supply the whole Japan.

Ryoma desperately needed an opinion in his _Psychological _problems, but he refused to talk to Kamada about it, and would rather dig his own grave than talk to his Oyaji, and the last resort left Nanako- yes indeed, his cousin who leaves downtown, very accessible choice. He couldn't remember what he actually told her but it's somewhere along the line of: 'Dreams' and 'girl', which made her exude into fits of giggles saying something like: _"I'm very sorry, but i just can't help it. I always imagined you in your deathbed- alone, with your racquet and a tennis ball. Im so happy you're not a homo after all."_ Which sent a stomping tennis prince out of the door, some cousin she was, questioning his sexuality.

Ryuzaki's driving his homeostasis below the range, he is physically healthy but starting to question his own state of mind. Hell, he even dreamt about her bentos.

The bentos' another thing too, but it was rationally explainable, it's been four years since he ate a _real _ Japanese food, even the top class Japanese Restaurants just couldn't get how he wanted his Tamagoyaki, or the proper mix of his Nabe and the worst of all, and these people get Ootoro and Akami confused, geez.

He swore if Ryuzaki and Rinko were here, they'd topple down the restaurants when they tasted their Nabe, and some other dishes that quite suited his taste.

It's been years and yet he received no letters from her ever since summer began, not one from the senpai-tachis and even trio who swore to keep him updated, not that he mind, but they're not the kind of people who would just let him off the hook just because he's miles away from Japan.

He got taller, a lot of magazines wanted him for their cover, but only few got the chance- and Ponta had something to do with it. Sports merchandise like Nike, Adidas and the sorts have been on the line up as well, Ryoma wouldn't mind indorsing useful things like that- as long as the under wear indorsing does not come into the picture, he's a tennis player for Pete's sakes! Kamada knew Ryoma's cup of tea, or at least Ryoma thought he does.

Kamada lived up to Ryoma's expectations as of the moment, a proof is that Ryoma hadn't appeared to any billboards with nothing but briefs or boxers on, and if ever that would happen- he'd cut his throat with a bread knife than have his Oyaji laugh the living daylights out of him.

A few minutes drive from the press con, he was back in his oversized house in New York, Rinko- his mother, insisted on it. She went on something like if she gets tired of throwing Nanjiro's magazines she might plan to move in with Ryoma, It wouldn't hurt to have her though, after all, his mother cooks Japanese foods, it would be nice to have her here.

"Oh, by the way. Ryoma, you have another invitation from-."

"I'll pass."

"Really. I thought you'd be interested going back to Japan." Kamada chuckled.

Ryoma raised a brow at this, now that's something he doesn't hear everyday. He checked at his mobile calendar, after four years Japan will finally cater a tournament. The queasy feeling started, and he knew he's looking forward to it.

The mere thought of how she had been in the past few years made him feel uncomfortable, she sent him no letters or emails at all, there's nothing wrong with worrying about a friend right? Before he left, he'd bet his life on it that the person who might actually keep in touch with him would be her, but Ryuzaki proved to him otherwise.

_Che. _If they couldn't care less about him, it would be so out of his character to dwell on it other wise, hah!He'd play in the Japan Cup and surely would win.

It'll be the first Japan Cup he'll play into if that's the case, surely his rivals won't let this pass right? especially Atobe and Tezuka, oh how he'd look forward to meet them across the courts.

"Oi, Ryoma, what do you say it's quite a grand offer you-."

"Book me up for the tournament."

"Now we're talking." Kamada chuckled as he started dialling numbers in his phone.

It wouldn't hurt to have a re-match to Atobe, Yukimura, and most of all Tezuka. They'd better be in the tournament, and she'd better be watching or else…

Okay, maybe he'll get into some sidelines, just a little. It wouldn't hurt to peek in right? After all Ryuzaki had done for him all throughout Middle to High School, and The Ichinens too. It's the least he could do to at least show them a little bit of gratitude, that's all.

He smirked at himself, yes. Maybe that's it, he's having these hallucinations because his conscience bothered him about not being able to look back where he came from, and then right after that He would prove his cousin wrong about the chokingly impossible romance she's insisting him into.

He never really entertained the idea because it was rather silly. Ryuzaki was his coach's grand daughter, given that, he's not really a fan of anything that involves romance, which earned him a sickness called: Romance Retardation (courtesy of his Oyaji.). When his high school English teacher asked them to write an essay about their definition of love and romance, he wrote something about the feelings he had for a certain Himalayan four legs. He made history and flunked his first English paper ever.

But he was twelve back then! Ryoma was a late bloomer, his puberty attack was when he's eighteen! And he's as dense when he was twelve! He hadn't heard of hormones until he reached nineteen!Why must girls mature earlier than males?! He doesn't know.

He started to brush things off, hoping that it might be his imagination. It didn't help, She transgressed in his dreams- and the bento always made itself present which actually pissed hims every morning, Ryoma realized that maybe he just had to accept that finally he had proven himself a little less human than his racquet.

So that lead him to another conclusion, Ryuzaki is the closest to a _girlfriend _he could have and right about now when his hormones is at their best condition she just happens to be their fetish. There! no harm done! all good!

He hadn't changed much, well, his pride had grown bigger but his ego soared, finally his genes flourished and made him proud, he's no 'chibi' anymore. Screw Eiji-senpai for calling him that, Ryoma would bet he's the tallest in the team now, or so he hoped.

Dark locks grew longer but Ryoma had it maintained the way it was before, he didn't like his hair long. It makes look so old and dirty, much like his Oyaji when he was young.

"The tournament's three months from now, be sure to stay in shape until then." Kamada sighed as he flopped his mobile phone to the car seat.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma smirked.

Ryoma went out of the car, slamming the door and headed straight into his room. He decided to have a rest, and put his theory to the test. If Ryuzaki might visit him in one of his dreams again, but this time he can't let the bento pass untouched and he'll definitely eat it this time.

TZUZUKU

AN: JUNK OR NOT?  
You know the drill, please tell me. okay?  
If the feedbacks are good, i'll continue.  
The next chapter is Sakuno's POV.


	2. The Life Saver

_Disclaimer: I don't own POT._

_AN: ahh!~ spur of the moment thing again. My writing urges are sooo unpredictable._

**CHAPTER TWO  
**

She sat on the edge of the long glass table; Sakuno knew her life would shift with a good three sixty degrees when her grandmother died.

It was three days after high school graduation when Sumire's illness had been diagnosed. By those times, Sakuno couldn't really comprehend what _Neurocysticercosis_(1) meant, but the doctors made it clear that the worms in her Obaachan's brain are inoperable, simply because the worms had already attached themselves in major nerves that doctors didn't want to gamble on surgery. Sakuno didn't know what to do,she knew nothing about her sickness, she felt so helpless.

Senpai-tachi's made sure to be present at least once a week in the hospital to show some moral support, Sumire knew it wasn't for her, but for Sakuno instead. Fuji once offered to have Sakuno stay with him since she doesn't have any relatives that they knew off, Tezuka offered the same thing, but Sakuno declined politely.

Sakuno knew she had a lot of things to think about, she's going to college, but she doesn't have the time to prepare for the exams or even fix up her admission papers, it's the least of the matters right now. All she wanted to do was to stay beside her grandmother and hope for a miracle.

She'd been hospitalized for a month; her body's getting weaker and weaker. The hospital bills are getting way out of hand, Sakuno's depression is getting worse. She's been crying all night outside the ICU, all throughout those nights, she wished he was there, her supposed friend who disappeared right after graduation to pursue his career. Wishing his calmness would rub off on her, but the thought made things worse, she had sent him a couple of emails and letters but she got no response from his behalf.

Thinking that maybe he would like to see what his former coach's going through and maybe hers as well. She felt so lost, like a cat in some alley, but he used to drag her back to her senses with his comments, right now- she'd really need one from him so badly.

She was scared, but the thought of knowing nothing about the sickness made her feel helpless. Sakuno didn't know what to do- what decision to make, should she convince the doctors to operate in hopes for it to be successful when she knows nothing about it?

It took her another set of sleepless nights, the same thought going through her head. The surgery's the only hope she's got, it's the only shot. She'll leave everything else in the hands of Kami, but if it is the last resort, then shall be it. Screw doctors fees.

When she convinced the doctor to at least try and took the gamble to have her grandmother into surgery, she stayed outside for eight long hours, half of that she spent crying.

Fuji had been with her throughout her restlessness like and older brother who keeps her knees straight and strong enough to stand on. She hadn't been sleeping well, the bags in her eyes told him so, and she's been dependent on the caffeine. The day after the surgery, she was asked to stay home and rest, Fuji expected her to be this reluctant, so he told her that he'll stay for the day and take care of Ryuzaki-sensei.

The night she went back to the hospital, she found him there on the bedside reading a book. Sakuno felt somehow relieved that he kept his word, sensing her presence; Fuji smiled and reassured her about the surgery.

Three days later, things had gotten worse. Sumire was in a coma, Sakuno went frantic. Thankfully her proxy-brother Fuji was there to keep her on her toes, she was in denial, and Sakuno knew her Obaachan will be gone soon, but she didn't want to accept it.

The event that she dreaded the most came one morning, her world shattered into tiny pieces. Sakuno knew she's alone. After the burial, Sakuno stayed at Tomoka's dormitory for a couple of days, she just can't manage to sleep alone in her ghastly house.

Before she realized it, Sakuno had been taken into her father's custody much to her surprise. It seems that her Obaachan had fixed things for her before she passed away.

Sakuno had long accepted that she is indeed an illegitimate child, a child from a mistress. Her father's family refused to accept her as their own, until her wife died leaving with no heir to continue the family legacy, leaving her to be the only unsuitable choice.

Her _new _grandmother had agreed to take her custody, but refused to allow her to carry the name until she deemed worthy of it.

It's been three years since she left from Japan, Himiko Kikuchi (her grandmother) didn't want her to study in Japan, Sakuno understood…they wanted to keep her under profile until she's something who's worth to carry their name in public. She was sent out of the country against her will, but she was left with no choice to begin with, it's a barter of goods. All that matters to her now is that she can study medicine and graduate for college.

Sakuno felt jaded to say the least, there's this heavy burden waiting for her in Japan after she graduates and earned her Physician License. Kyouya (her father), visits her once a month when business trips permits him so, he told her that their business focuses more on the medical field and that her grandmother's expectations from her are very high, which didn't help her one bit.

Today's January fourteenth. Her 21st birthday, and for the first time, She's celebrating it alone in her spacious apartment. Sakuno had settled for a smaller one, but Kyouya insisted to get this apartment for her, saying that she'll be staying here in Boston for quite a while and that she should be comfortable in her living space. She didn't argue, but somehow, Sakuno thought her Otousama took it overboard; he bought a penthouse, with a high ceiling and utmost modernized.

Living by herself somehow made her feel independent in more ways than one- cooking your own meals, doing your laundry, doing your grocery, and the sorts. It's a good thing she's trained domestically, Thanks to her Obaachan; although the only dishes she cooks are mostly Japanese she's trying to learn how to cook western foods.

She's receiving emails regularly on a weekly basis from the former Ichinen Trio, and Fuji as well. The latter was giving her pointers about fetal circulation, since Sakuno despises Cardio. Knowing full well that Fuji had graduated two years ago and is about to take his Residency Exam next month, Sakuno merely took pointers from him since he's been practicing on the same field earlier. She preferred to hear from experiences rather than just relying on her textbooks, It's also a good thing Fuji Syuusuke plans to specialize Cardiology, which would be Sakuno's hell bent subject.

Once every week, she calls her bestfriend, it costs a lot for long distance call. But it was worth it, hearing Tomoka brag about her latest spring collection design for their monthly project is quite a feat. Sakuno knew her bestfriend fits the Fashion Design course very well.

Sakuno had long wished to be like her mother, a doctor. A Cardiologist-Surgeon to be exact, she had long read her diaries and found interest in it, but Sakuno will _choose_ a different specialty though- Neurology, the Chairwoman had told her to specialize the said field after her Post Grad Internship . It wasn't her first choice though, but it should be done nonetheless.

It's a tough job to maintain a pleasing grade in Harvard School of Medicine. During her first year, Sakuno has yet to adjust her study habits which sent her staggering sleepless during examinations- she never knew that it is humanly possible to read three hardbound books in two nights before the examination proper.

Sakuno admits she wasn't a topnotch student, at the very least she made it into the top twenty. Besides, having a chance to study in such a prestigious school must not go to waste at all costs, she will take full advantage of the chance.

She had long accepted her failure for sports, but at the very least she had proved to herself that she's good at something- studying. Although whenever she watched his matches on T.V Sakuno couldn't help but feel sorry for herself, but then again it was Echizen Ryoma, the Tennis Prince born to dominate the courts as he does now.

Sakuno couldn't be anymore proud,he was her friend before he became who he is now. Sakuno had seen him rise to stardom, and no she wasn't anything in the sorts of bitterness because of his absence during her Obaachan's death. Death is something inevitable, the time is up the essence. Even if he was there, Ryoma's just a human- not a God, he's just as much busy…and she couldn't blame him for that, he's got a life to live.

But that's all there is to it, she had matured to a point to realize these facts, and had come to accept that whatever she had for the prodigy was nothing but a pointless childish fairytale that'll never happen, somehow her time alone in Boston made her realize this as well- Sakuno's merely a spectator and a fan of his exceptional tennis skills. Nothing more and nothing less.

Snow fell freely from morning sky, it was cold. Winter in Boston is colder than it was in Japan, another mistake that she did was she didn't even bother to research about the climate in Boston and packed only a couple of her winter gear in her suitcase, and that was early December.

Taking her keys from the table, she decided to get some coffee, and maybe some breakfast before heading to the grocery, it's Sunday after all. No school, maybe she would just buy some stuff at the grocery for a feast and watch some TV, and maybe she'd drop by at school and pick up her pre-grad picture, Kyouya had been looking forward to it for months now.

Two more weeks before graduation, Sakuno couldn't explain how she felt, the butterflies in her stomach's getting wilder as days pass by. She had spent years to earn her degree, All she's about to do now is prepare for the Licensure Exams.

As ordered by her Obaasama herself, she'll continue her internship in Japan. Sakuno knew that her grandmother wants her to learn the ways of their industry during training, but in Sakuno's preference, she would rather like to finish her internship in Massachusetts instead, but things are irrevocable now- the Chairwoman is the law. If Sakuno could pilot her life, she would choose to stay here, work in a hospital and put up her own clinic, and live peacefully- But she knew it wouldn't happen the moment she was taken in her father's custody.

It's a good thing that her father taught her how to drive while he visited, Sakuno declined about having a car. She said something about 'exercise', well, that was when she didn't have any idea how big Harvard is, she wouldn't let her father know that the car he left her with had a dent- well…make it a lot of dents, she's bad at parallel parking.

Fixing her long auburn locks in a messy fro; Sakuno headed for the door and grabbed her coat and her tote bag from the sofa. Making sure she locked the door, she headed for the elevator.

Revving up the engine, Sakuno took her phone from her pocket- she smiled; Tomoka surely would never forget her birthday. She made a mental note to check her mail locker when she get back, Fuji-senpai constantly send her packages for her birthday and it's always accompanied with Tomoka's own.

_Hey! Grlfrnd! We'll drop over at your place tonyt!_

_Chelsea's exastic to hav sum of your jpnese cookin, hbd! See you tonight! 3_

_Btw!~ __ I bought a lot of DVD's yesterday, let's watch em all nyt!_

_Msg. Fr: Cheska_

Sakuno giggled; well it's weird to have met the twins. Strawberry blonde twins who's very optimistic about Japanese culture.

'I guess I'll be cooking Nabe for tonight.'

**TZUZUKU**

**(DEFINITION OF TERMS)  
**

(1) **Neurocysticercosis**

-It's an illness wherein worms (_Taenia Solium_) were found on the brain. Mode of Transmission would be fecal oral of contaminated pork (argh! Bad memory…sorry Sir Sherwin! You must be ashamed of me!).

In Ryuzaki Sumire's case, the worms had attached themselves in crumple that it makes them difficult to remove without damaging the brain. (it happens, but rarely, most cases were found on Africa.)

(Microbiology and Parasitology isn't my thing really…forgive my ignorance, or rather my shameful memory. T___T)

**(END) **if there are some more terms in the story that you didn't get, please do tell and i'd gladly explain them.

_I appreciate all the you very much, I'd love to hear from you guys again.__prelim exams are coming up, so I have to update before I can't.  
I just have to get this chapter out before anything 's purely on Sakuno's POV I have finished five chapters! Wow!  
NEXT UPDATE WILL BE on DECEMBER 23. :)) Christmas Gift for please review_

And, about the update schedule...it will be twice a month.  
(or more...i want to update as frequent as possible.)

**NOTE: **whenever i describe Sakuno's** face,** i kind of see her as BoA. (just the face okay, so you guys better watch BoA's Eat You Up (B Version) Video!!)


	3. Feigning Ignorance

_Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis_

**CHAPTER THREE**

She didn't know if this was a blessing in disguise, Kyouya depressingly told her that he couldn't make it to Boston tomorrow for her graduation, he's in Norway and the business trip held him tightly scheduled for the whole week, Sakuno knew the Chairwoman wouldn't even think about going as well.

It's depressing, how nobody can celebrate with her. She held her spot staggering over the top twenty student ranking 17th, Sakuno saw this as a big achievement. She sat on the white carpeted floor of her apartment, reading some emails from Katsuo and Tomoka.

It was 5'o clock in the afternoon, the sky looks a bit to dark, but she decided to close all her lights to match her mood of the day. The heater does a very good job, tonight's a really cold night, and she wore a jacket even inside her apartment.

A few of her furniture were now ready for export, it'll be a long time before she'll come here in Boston after graduation, she might as well put her furniture to good use specially those cozy white fur carpet, and the wonderful Victorian themed sofa. Sakuno had asked Yuuya- Kyouya's assistant, to fix the export, Kyouya said she could just buy new furniture's in Japan for whatever her plans would be, and Sakuno told him it'd be such a waste. A new interior might change the ambiance in her Obaachan's house, and that's just what she needs.

Even if she did achieve something big, it seemed that her Obaasama's satisfaction rises up a notch, is being an illegitimate child such a crime? Sakuno couldn't understand, it was hard enough to live on a tight rope of expectations of someone she barely even know. Sakuno hadn't failed them, not once. They wanted her to take Medicine, she accepted. They wanted good grades, she provided. They wanted her to graduate in Harvard, and tomorrow her end of the bargain comes.

She kept running and running, just to keep up with the expectations. She kept reaching for that acceptance. But the more she outreaches, Sakuno knew she's losing herself bit by bit. This isn't her anymore, in more ways than one, she felt like she's another person.

Her eyes lingered on the picture frame at the middle of her long glass coffee table.  
'Obaachan, I wish…you were here…'

It was as if she was regressing into her childish fears, it was comforting to know that it was even there until now. Perhaps she wasn't long gone, at least there's something that reminds her of her old self.

Sakuno had been communicating with her Obaasama's assistant for a while now, asking him to fix her internship while she's in Boston. Ash already finished his job, sending her papers for admission, Sakuno wasn't surprised that it was the rival hospital of their business. It'd be awkward, people might think of bias if she interned in the hospital of their property.

It wasn't rocket science, Sakuno wasn't allowed to even enter the gates of the family mansion unless the Chairwoman sent her an invitation to, It's not that she wanted to go in the mansion or live there in some sense, and somehow Sakuno didn't want it as well, it was 'The Other Dimension' after all. She'd prefer to be ignorant of that place, for ignorance is bliss, but still, it'd be her hallmark of success being able to go in there; she'd take it as the Chairwoman's acceptance.

Ash took the initiative to get her an apartment, but Sakuno refused, and would rather live in her old house of her late Obaachan.

She already sent a word to her best friend; she'll be home next month after the result of the Licensure Exams which was scheduled two days from now. Sakuno left her keys at Tomoka for other purposes, mainly the maintenance of the house.

XXXXX

She was forced to live in a dormitory since her family moved back to Hokkaido with her brothers, Tomoka despised living in a dormitory, and it was creepy and disgusting. Hearing those awful noises from the room next to her. Maybe she should give that border a piece of her mind, there are motels outside and they shouldn't be bothering other tenants in the wee hours of night.

_10 am_

Her alarm clock wretchedly rang as she dragged herself off her sheets, then her calendar went screaming at her. She paused, yesterday was Sakuno's graduation.

Unlike Sakuno, Tomoka's graduation was set for next year; the academe in Boston is a lot different than in Japan.

Logging into her mail, as expected. Sakuno left her another message.

_Subj. Home coming. ^___^_

_Kampai!!! Tomorrow's my big day. I'm looking forward to it._

_The Chairman and the Chairwoman couldn't make it to my graduation though. I'm taking the Licensure exams two days from now, pray for me :3 _

_Btw, I'll be home next month. Ne, Tomo-chan I know how you __**love**__ your dormitory now, so how does sharing my Obaachan's house with me sounds? Hihihi!~ we'll have an all night ice cream party!!~ _

_See you soon! And the senpai-tachi's too!_

_I have already sent the furnitures at home, Yuuya-san will contact you for the delivery, ne? ja!_

_Sakunoooo~ 3 3_

She screamed, out of pure joy. Of course she'll move in with Sakuno, it's a blessing for Pete's sake, goodbye scandalous-next-door-tenant! Goodbye instant ramen for dinner!

And with a grin on her face, she passed on the email to everyone. It'd be fun to have her back in town again, although Tomoka knew it wouldn't last long, but still…there's this chance she's been holding up to. Maybe life's course would change for her friend, just maybe.

It wouldn't hurt to hope for the better, Tomoka didn't miss a thing, it's all thanks to Sakuno's private blog in which only a couple of people knows about, namely: Her,Sakuno,Katsuo,Kachiro,Horio and the senpai-tachis, It's funny how they commented on her daily posts, like when the time when she got bullied by some Asian-hating-girls and that the senpai's even made their own blog to keep in touch Although, the private emotional things remained via phonecalls.It somehow pained her to see how Sakuno changed so drastically and dramatically.

Tomoka knew Sakuno's fear of thunders.  
Maybe she's hiding inside the closet again during thunderstorms.

Tomoka knew, Sakuno's allergic to crabs but always fail to resist Kani (Crab) Sushi  
Was she eating them knowing Tomoka's not around? She better not.

She'd wager Sakuno's dad doesn't even know 'Sakuno 101', and that she's prone to seizures eight years ago specially when it comes to Echizen Ryoma.

Tomoka knew, Sakuno's melodramatic Obaasama  
Seriously, Tomoka hates that old woman. For crying out loud! Sakuno call's her Chairwoman and Obaa-**sama!**

Tomoka knew, Sakuno's spineless father (though she wouldn't tell her that she thinks of Sakuno's father that way)  
how can he seriously let his own mother ruin his daughter's life, where's his manly backbone had gone? Tomoka didn't know.

And most of all.

Tomoka knew, she's losing her best friend into some person she can barely recognize. It's frustrating, she was Sakuno's best friend but she failed to do her job on dragging her back to herself when she's losing it.  
It's heartbreaking; maybe when she's back in Japan, she'd slap her back to her old self, that clumsy, timid girl with braids who's silently and madly in love with her childhood crush.

Gathering her bag, and Sakuno's house key. Tomoka darted out of her dormitory and decided to re-visit her best friend's old house and give it a little spring cleaning- and surely she couldn't manage all by herself.

_Yosh!~ show some love, help me clean up Ryuzaki-sensei's house. Spring cleaning time! Someone's home comin! Im on my way there!_

And its group message for the Ichinen, surely the three of them could come and lend her a helping hand or two.

XXXXX

Chocolate orbs went wide in anticipation; her flight was scheduled tomorrow morning. Now that she think about it, what'll she do if she failed the Licensure Exam, surely the Chairwoman would flame against her in more ways than one- it's a nightmare, like standing in the gallows or walking in the plank. The anxiety had been killing her for a month, and now that the result had been posted publicly- Sakuno's insides twisted and turned.

Looking into the rows and columns looking for 'R'.

'There it is…' She thought, the burning sensation in her throat and in her eyes keeps on getting stronger.

**Ryuzaki, Sakuno **

Her world stopped, this is the list. And she found her name in it. The need to cut the portion where her name was written was strong, she'd die to have it framed.

"I…did it!" She exclaimed to herself.

_Obaachan! Okaasan! Im a Doctor!_

She stood there outside school lobby, the areas flocked by Post-Grad's like herself; the drowning murmurs of people kept floating in her head. Her own voice, she didn't know if anyone heard it…but finally, Kami heard her prayers. She passed-

"You did it! We did it! Doctor Ryuzaki!" Cheska cheered, her long curly strawberry blonde hair bounced up and down as she hugged the brunette tightly in her arms.

"Hey, she might get asphyxiated." Chelsea interrupted as she pried the cyanotic Sakuno in her twin's bear hug.

"Congratulations for all of us!" Sakuno giggled as she fixed her hip length auburn hair.

"You're going back to Japan right?" Cheska asked with an evident excitement in her eyes.  
"You got it, The Chairwoman wants me to finish my Post-Grad Internship at home, it would've been better if I'd finish it here with you guys." Sakuno muttered as they walked out of the building to escape the thickening crowd from the inside.

"She's very strict isn't she? It'd be better for you to go then, but I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun if you stayed. I'd surely need to improve my sutures since you won't be around anymore." Chelsea smiled sweetly.

Sakuno couldn't help but feel the need to stay, she's cowering from responsibilities, but she knew it from the very start- she accepted it, like how she'll benefit from her degree, The Chairwoman would benefit from it too- it's the bargain. But now that she had found out she enjoys the profession she chose- Sakuno felt like she didn't want to share the benefit. She studied so very hard, with the countless sleepless nights, and cups of coffee, the graveyard shifts and the messy on-call room and the clinging smell of formaldehyde on the skills lab with the cadavers.

Eventually, it'll all fade away like how it started now. The twins bid their goodbyes, their parents had been waiting in their apartment for a celebration party.

It's almost end of winter months, snow falls had been sudden yet bleak. Her small nose turned slightly red as she walked in the cold air, tugging her scarf closer to her neck. Her coat didn't do much job in keeping her warm, she looked up at the sky as the snow feel on her rosy cheeks.

The spiky edges of her hip length hair caught snow flakes. She smiled, Sakuno missed her long braids. But when she realized how much troubled it's causing during skills lab and emergencies she decided to cut it short in an acceptable length.

Then for the longest time, a thought of a certain amber eyes tennis pro crossed her mind. She never tried to reach for him again after her faint attempts during her Obaachan's death. He might be too busy for her now, especially now that he had been dating girls and keeping up with his tennis skills after winning Wimbledon.

He's standing on his own toes, with his wings spread freely according to his will. How wonderful, she thought. That was just so Echizen Ryoma. But it pained her, every ounce of her ached when she watched on ESPN, she wished she was there to see him win; she had long restrained herself to feel the longing which she ended up the victor, but now that she think about it- Sakuno is a sore assed failure.

She disliked those brunette models, and the blonde one certainly. No sir, Sakuno is not by any means insecure. It's just that, she knew him for years to know that he's far better than that- Sakuno assumed he can do better than picking girls of that caliber. Sure they are pretty and famous, but Sakuno could see him paired up with a more refined woman…someone who doesn't shout out loud, someone like….

'_Someone like you?haha…get a grip.' _She mentally kicked herself, whatever Ryoma does, or whoever Ryoma picks would be none of her business. After all, she's just a spectator.

And inward groan found its way on her throat, she can't be thinking about such trivial and childish things like this for old time's sake. She should be far gone with all those childish feelings.

In the end, Sakuno would only wish the best for the Prince she would always admire, with or without knowing it.

Snatching her car keys, she decided to go home early and start packing her suitcase for tomorrow morning, another mundane tasks she hated to do.

XXXXX

He was an hour early from boarding time, sitting comfortably at the waiting area; he took another glance at the recent magazine he'd been interviewed with.

It amazed him, how gossip mongers easily twists his statements into some rabid crazed none sense. To think, things had led him to this. All he wanted was to play tennis, beat formidable opponents, a little trophies. And that's it, and **this? **Ryoma can't quite remember if he signed up for this.

Pulling his cap closer to his eyes, he chose to take a nap before the flight.

Well, there's a little something he's looking forward to nonetheless, from the email he received from Atobe, there are a lot of good players joining the Japan Cup (in which, the aforementioned Atobe made himself first in the list) Tezuka, Tachibana Kippei, and Sengoku were joining. At the very least he'd like to defeat them all as a consolation prize for all the trouble of coming back to Japan.

XXXX

Standing in front of the mirror, Sakuno deemed at her outfit. Striped red and white square necked casual dress that reached up to mid-thigh, and a pair of Steve Maddens white flats, and a pair of oversized dark brown RayBan, a hoodie over sized black jacket, Sakuno settled to let her long straight auburn hair to just lay simply on her back- she loved the way Chelsea's hair stylist did her hair, the way it spiked down the edges and the layers were good, hooking up her favorite backpack, Sakuno started to double-check everything.

Everything else is fixed, her suitcases were prepared and Cheska offered to take her at the airport on last time- Sakuno had told asked the former to take care of her car for a while which Cheska giddily accepted.

Smiling at herself, she's good to go. Grabbing her keys from the sofa, Sakuno made her way out of her apartment. She wouldn't want to keep her friend waiting outside.

**TZUZUKU**

, I kind of didn't make the upload on 23rd, gomen. I gave my gramps a visit before christmas.

I know what you're thinking:

"what's taking so long? The ryosaku meet up"

Right? here's the thing, I wouldnt want to rush things.

It's better to tie loose knots before getting onto the other.

And! I already had the meeting written. AND IM NOT BLUFFIN.

Here's a preview. Just a tad bit okay? n__n

PREVIEW

That girl looked awfully familiar, wait- that can't be possible. He never remebered Ryuzaki wear her hair in a pony tail, much less clad in a body hugging jogging pants paired with low cut racerback sweatshirt.

Catching the neon ball in his grip, he couldn't look any longer. Clearly nobody told her that white is never a thing for girls to wear especially during work-outs. He'd better knock some sense in her head, because right now parasympathetic nervous system's acting violently as he watched a couple of hormonally-challenged-mentally-incapacitated-certainly-annoying males jogging right after her.

"Ryuzaki no baka." He meant that, he really did. Grabbing his tennis bag, he threw it inside the sleek red Corvette, scooping up his sweater which he will definitely need later on when he managed to catch up with that _stupid,stupid girl _and do her a favor for keeping her modesty intact.

----END OF PREVIEW----

So maybe that'sa little bit long?

Oh well, at least you have an idea now…

Gotta go and write the chapter 6


	4. Knight in Shining Volvo

_Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns POT_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Knight in Shining Volvo**

7:30 am

_Huff_

_Huff_

The morning came out right, just the way she dreamt about it for years. Waking up in a normal household, with her pink frilly apron that her Obaachan made for her, she would cook breakfast happily and probably share it with a friend- and at her case that was Tomoka.

_Huff_

_Huff_

Sakuno couldn't possibly want to move forward until she relished that she's back in her homeland. Specially when she first stepped foot in **her **house, Tomoka sure outdid her expectations. She made outstanding use of the white fur carpet, used a fantastic mix of colors for the sofa and the glass table too, the colored pebbles quite gave compliment to the color combinations as well. Sakuno couldn't help but think that she really did pick the right person for the job.

_Huff_

_Huff_

She breathed, well. It was a chatty breakfast until her beast friend realized that she was late for school which starts at 7:00 am, Sakuno giggled in between her breaths, she just hoped her best friend made it on time.

_Huff_

_Huff_

She even made a bento for Tomoka, it's really good to be back in the place where she felt really homey. Taking in a deep breath as she kept her pace up in her early morning exercise, Glancing happily on the park watching some kids do their morning stretch with their parents. She smiled, this is home.

_Huff_

_Huff_

Grabbing her iTouch from her back pocket as she continued to jog, she scrolled on to increase the volume, she continued to her route.

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Pok_

No matter how he tries to look at it, he couldn't figure out how his coach got ill, and as hard as he may try, he couldn't summon the right words to say if he would ever come across Sakuno.

Ryoma felt like he had all the right to feel guilty.

Echizen Ryoma may be the apathetic Grand Slam Tennis Superstar as he is, but before anything- he's first of all a human, a human who is born with emotions, Ryoma may seem a bit lacking of how to express it that he may seem void of it, but it exist.

All throughout Middle School and High School, Ryoma acknowledged Ryuzaki's support of him. There weren't any of his games that she wasn't there. He never really knew why she'd always been there because she hasn't got any reason too, but she's there.

Sure, Ryuzaki told him that he made her love tennis no matter how hopeless she was to it, but then again- it doesn't explain anything more.

Ryoma was thankful nonetheless, he saw her believe in him regardless of how difficult things were. She made him feel like she was sure he could do just about anything.

It made him feel bad- death may be inevitable but the very least that he could was be there for her. And of course Ryuzaki Sumire had been his coach since Middle School, the fact made things worse.

He was sleep deprived, Ryoma's eyes are red like he was awake forty eight hours straight. It was that feeling that bugged him, with the notion that if he can't do it pronto- sleep would never visit him. But it was late at night, and Ryuzaki's arrival wasn't due until then.

So he did the next best thing.

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Pok_

Woke up early, drive himself to the Ryuzaki Household only to find it locked up. Well, probably she's still sleeping. That seems logical, Ryoma had long outgrown himself from jetlag- but normal people don't. So the next best thing didn't work.

_Pok_

_Pok_

So he'll wait until the next-best-thing to work. He still couldn't believe how things turned a little too suddenly.

"_Where's Ryuzaki-sensei?" He looked down in an inquiring gaze, she looked surprised with what he just asked, then a sad expression crossed her face._

"_She's- wait, we've been sending you mails, haven't you been receiving them?" She asked _

"_None that I know of." _

"_Sou ka, would you like to come inside then? This would take long." Tomoka muttered._

"_I have all the time." He answered nonchalantly. _

_If this is the heavens version of joke, it wasn't funny at all. The brunette kept on filling him up, so Ryuzaki had been sent to Boston- studying Medicine and was now in her father's custody._

"_That girl, she never complained about anything…" He looked up when she said this, while forcing a smile. _

_He couldn't understand what Osakada meant, but from the looks of it Ryuzaki looked fairly well, to what point should Sakuno complain? She's living a life of luxury, studying in a prestigious University probably with a lot of zeros in her trust fund,so what's there to complain about?_

_He shrugged, and looked at the photographs a little more._

"_I'd bet, if the Chairwoman gets her engaged, she wouldn't complain either." Tomoka heaved a sigh, earning a serious gaze from the Prince, she raised a brow-_

"_Engaged?"_

_Is this girl talking jargons? Or is she not speaking Japanese, because Ryoma couldn't understand in the depths of hell she's jabbering about._

"_Clearly, Ryoma-sama doesn't know The Chairwoman dislikes Sakuno-chan because she's an illigitimate child… now I wouldn't want to use the term she actually used to call Sa-chan…it hurts my ears really. You'll never know how far a business crazed woman can actually go for business expansion do you,And certainly Sakuno-chan is a good investment." _

Hitting the ball harder as it bounces back at him, Ryoma groaned. In what twisted way could Sakuno be an investment, he just couldn't ponder. It absolutely sickens him, although it was just Osakada's hypothetical statement it wasn't null at all cost- it can be valid. Ryoma couldn't settle the score until he sees the situation for himself.

He had to wonder onto what grounds does Osakada prove to be true, he hoped that he'll end up proving the latter girl and might as well himself as wrong as they could probably be.

Was it his imagination that a flash of cinnamon crossed his peripheral vision, Pausing as he caught the neon ball in his grip, Ryoma turned to confirm.

Now that's something you don't see everyday. No, son. Echizen Ryoma isn't ogling, he just merely passed his eyes by some petite auburn haired girl.

No, she's not that gorgeous, Ryoma had met plenty of women- Supermodels and actresses alike, they were what they should be- keeping up with the Supermodel standards, Yes, they are of what their reputation claims to be, Perfect. Although they have this feeling similar to that when you had too much sweetness, too much sugarcoat and is not at all refreshing.

And maybe he could give _this _girl a credit for that.

From his view, she's definitely Japanese her petite built told him so, her long auburn locks tied in a ponytail. From his distance he could barely see her face, but she looked so oblivious enough to notice the attention. Because it's not everyday, you see a fairly attractive girl much less in her simplest form wearing simple clothes and comes out rather differently than how they should look, jogging around the park as if showcasing her wonderful piece of anatomy.

But then again, he's just a bystander who kind of passed a looked. No big deal,he had seen better. He shrugged and continued to his business while he threw the ball up in the air and was about to hit it again-when something had hit him hard.

_Hold up_

That girl looked awfully familiar, wait- that can't be possible. He never remembered Ryuzaki wear her hair in a pony tail, much less clad in a body hugging jogging pants paired with a low cut racerback sweatshirt.

Catching the neon ball in his grip, he couldn't look any longer. Clearly nobody told her that white is never a thing for girls to wear especially during work-outs. He'd better knock some sense in her head, because right now parasympathetic nervous system's acting violently as he watched a couple of hormonally-challenged-mentally-incapacitated-certainly-annoying males jogging right after her.

That's it, scratch the i-don't-know-what-to-tell-her part, because he thought of a very good intro and maybe he would give her a piece of his mind.

"Ryuzaki no baka." He meant that, he really did. Grabbing his tennis bag, he threw it inside the sleek red Corvette, scooping up his sweater which he will definitely need later on when he managed to catch up with that _stupid,stupid girl _and do her a favor for keeping her modesty intact.

He never felt such urge to smack a girl in the head. Just this once.

Ryoma would like to think that she didn't mean to catch attention, or so help him God she's gonna get it- sure, he felt kind of responsible to look after her now, If Ryuzaki-sensei was here, she would probably ask him to look after her precious (and furiously annoying like now) grand daughter. Oh, she won't be happy, she really won't be happy to see Ryuzaki like this, she must be shifting in her grave.

It irked him, from this distance he could hear the guys whistling as they cheered with the cat calls. It was a blessing in disguise, to have her music tuned too loud for her to notice what's going on, Ryoma was sure that if she could hear them right now- well, things would sway on a different scale.

Tugging the visor of his dark cap, Ryoma noticed her stop. There's something wrong with her shoes, quirking a brow he watched her cross the street and found herself a bench.

He could feel blood rushing to his head as he watched what she did next, All hell be damned. He couldn't look further, he will never sink that low. Ryuzaki was innocently tying up her shoe lace. Though he's got to admit- No wait. He's got to deal with the fiasco at hand.

"**Stand up"** he spoke sternly, as he tugged an ear phone from her ear. Looking at the opposite direction, avoiding the things his eyes must not lay upon.

Ryoma Echizen is down right pissed. Firstly, he wanted to beat the living daylights out of those perverts, but he can't. Secondly, He can't beat those guys up because he's stupid enough not to bring his racquet with him.

Her mouth hung slightly open. She thought she had seen him in the park a while ago, Sakuno dismissed the thought since she knows that Echizen Ryoma is on the far off corner of the world playing his tennis to more stardom and possibly dating some celebrity at that.

And here he was, proving her wrong. Sakuno straightened up her back and peered closely, the scrunched face and was that a blush on his cheeks? Probably because of his training. Oh! And did he just spoke to her in English? The nerve of him-

"**Didn't you hear me?"**

"**I did." **She scoffed, arrogance. Really is his forte.

He was pissed, now she's giving him a very awful angle, he can't even look at her face. Ryoma refused to look at her, instead he fixed his gaze across the street, glaring at those perverts who seem to scram their way back somewhere else.

It's an unspoken rule to the Male World, never mess with the Alpha Male, a.k.a Echizen Ryoma. In the flesh.

Following his gaze, It then hit her. _Crap!Crap! Sakuno no baka!baka!urgh!!! _ wincing at this, she palmed her face in shame. After long years, this is the situation he caught her up with? Some impression this is. Just marvelous, she groaned.

Complying with his previous demand, Sakuno sighed.

"Thank you" She muttered in defeat.

"Wear it." He ordered, reaching for his red sweater, which she hesitated to take until she realized how much her shirt had given her quite a fare, she winced again and took his offer.

"Im sorry for the trouble, Echizen-san" She spoke.

Well, that's something new. Was it because she's not used with honorifics anymore? Or she became too formal to drop the Ryoma-kun? It didn't matter though, it's still his name one way or another. But it is somehow….irritating.

"So, what brought you back here?" She asked, as she walked beside him heading back to the park.

"Japan Cup, probably next week." He answered nonchalantly as he peered at her slightly, he smirked, and well she did look good in his sweater. Although it's too big that the sleeves are five inches longer, and the size…well, it is big.

"Well, that's to be expected."

"Ryuzaki…"

She nudged slightly, and tilted her head slightly to hear him.

"Hn."

"About Ryuzaki-sensei, I didn't know that-."

She knew it was hard for him, No, Sakuno harbored no hard feelings. Life comes and goes, He may be the Tennis Prince but he's no God. He couldn't do anything to stop her Obaachan's death.

Sure, Sakuno did quite had a little dismay, she hoped to see him there. But as years passed by, she realized, with or without Echizen Ryoma, there'd be no difference. He's not to blame, not in any way.

"Don't worry about it, really. Death is an inevitable thing, It's just a matter of time that makes the difference. So, how about coffee?" She smiled.

She looked fine, he realized she overcome about her stutters, from her jogging, her coordination proved to finally reach the human level or normalcy. Ryuzaki matured in such a short time span- four years would be short to achieve things in life, in exception to the Tennis Prince who started ten years earlier than anyone.

"Grande White Chocolate Mocha and Peppermint Cappucino coming up." The barista called.

"**How was Boston?" **He asked, palming his cheek on the table quirking a brow as he looked at the auburnette sitting across him.

"**It's peaceful in Boston,a celebrity like yourself would appreciate the place." **She answered in the same language. Well, Boston's main attraction is the Universities, so you'd expect people there to be busy enough to ignore celebs like the Prince himself- besides, isn't that what celebrities ironically cry about? Privacy?

He couldn't help but smirk, his eyes never leaving her face while she looks out the glass window of the café, now she's looking up at him with a confused gaze.

"Paparazzis at three o'clock." And with that, Sakuno angled herself away from the window, and took a bite of her sandwich.

She frowned while his smirk grew wider.

"What's so funny?"

"Betsuni." Brushing away the crumb that was left at the sides of her mouth, with a smirk that grew wider as he watched her cheeks turn pink.

"G-Gomen." As she took a napkin from the table and wiped her mouth clean.

"Hn, It ruins the aesthetics."

"Is this how you hook up with girls, sweet talking and all?" Sakuno scoffed.

"Maybe" he wasn't quite sure, but as far as he was concerned he wasn't good with sweet talks, nor does he need to do it anyway.

Call it innate talent of Ryoma, by which he idignantly identified. Ryoma was caught ed handed by using it to his advantage most of the time- and he takes pleasure of it.

But then again, she looked adorable when she tries to brush him off. Like a kid caught on the act while she's stealing cookies on the jar, the blush was priceless though.

Ryoma felt like patting himself on the back for a job well done.

Sakuno had to admit, she wasn't choking on her words as she did when she's younger. It was rather lighthearted _talk_, it comes out so easily. Nevertheless, she never expected to see him here in Japan, of all places. Well, she didn't have much spare time to watch ESPN these days, so maybe she missed knowing about the Japan Cup- okay, he's pissing her off! What the hell is he smirking at?!

She was about to speak again when his phone started ringing, she smiled customarily as if telling him that he should answer his call.

"What do you want now?" he groaned.

The person on the other end seemed incoherent on her ears, Ryoma merely spoke a sentence just his traditional 'Hn', he must be this tired and busy that he felt it was a drag to answer in decent words, at least that's what she thought- averting her gaze outside the café, still hiding her face against the window.

It wasn't hard to ignore him, but it was hard to forget him. She tried, back in those four years, but if the world revolves around him- seeing his face on every reading material aside from her Medical books, it's one tough job. In the end, she surrendered, with a good excuse of being a sports enthusiast- in tennis to be exact.

That's all there is, just a spectator who admires talent in the flesh of Echizen Ryoma, it's a resolve with the thought that she had matured enough.

Fairytales won't exist in her twenties world now,she never hoped for it to become real. Because if so, then the prince would have a very tough job liberating the princess from the clutches of a very powerful villain.

He noticed her deep in thought, Ryoma had dismissed the call a little while ago. It was Momoshiro, ranting about a reunion slash celebration party tonight, Horio seemed to have had the venue covered.

"I guess I better go now, Thanks for today. Echizen-san" Sakuno spoke silently, darting a gaze at the bushes outside the café.

Ryoma noticed, paparazzis have flocked the vicinity, It's a good thing he parked at the opposite side of the café for an accessible exit.

"There are three other Echizen's in Japan, so who's it gonna be?" He glared. Ryoma couldn't help but feel kind of irritated it's about the way she called him sound awkwardly foreign, especially when she speaks of it. And just when he thought it didn't matter, Ryoma then realized that it does.

Sakuno had to admit, it really did sounded weird, but she didn't want to gamble on feeling acquainted with him. She knew very well that Ryoma had a very bad memory- trust she even bet on him to forget her name, it's quite a shock that he managed to remember her.

Wouldn't it be embarrassing to endear someone who cannot even remember your name? But then again, as much as she denies it- Sakuno would rather call him the way she did four years prior.

"Sure, Ryoma-kun." That sounded better, in her ears at least. She couldn't help but smile, and those butterflies in her stomach she chose to ignore.

"Good." taking off his cap as he stood up and threw it accurately at her.

It took her seconds to get things registered, really…could Ryoma Echizen's life get even more troublesome, she sighed and wore his hat close to her face, taken by surprise as she got dragged out of the café.

Ryoma swore, it was the barista who tipped the media about him, and the next time goes out- he'll make sure to bring something for disguise, flicking his car keys from the pocket of his khaki, he pushed the door open with Sakuno _trailing _behind him.

It's more like running than walking as they make their way to his car, lights started to flash as they came out of the door. Sakuno heard him groan a couple of times, she hoped none of these cameras get a glimpse of her face- or even worse, have her published over papers, it's going to be messy that's for sure.

She could only imagine what the Chairwoman might say, Sakuno wouldn't like any of those foresight to come true, it's quite frightening to say the least because she doesn't even have an idea what her Obaasama would do- she's a very unpredictable person that makes her dangerous.

1:30pm

He started hitting balls against the wall again.

Ryuzaki seemed pretty normal to him, aside from a few physiologic maturities he rather deemed to ignore, nothing seemed out of place as of the moment.

_Pok_

_Pok_

And she should stop wearing anything white.

_Pok_

_Pok_

It's very hazardous for the eyes, really.

_Pok_

_Pok_

Fine, he did look. But he had no ill intentions.

_Pok_

_Pok_

He smirked.

Fine, he finds her a little adorable than necessary.

He hated hospitals, but a Doctor of that caliber makes it a little tolerable- Oh!God! did he just-

Catching the ball in his grip, a smirk played on his lips.

"Mada Mada dane…Ryuzaki."

So, the celebration party was for her after all, Osakada had told him about her success in the Physician Licensure Examinations, so that was it.

So why didn't he feel like ditching the party now? Oh! right! it's now sworn duty to watch over the little Ryuzaki with her Obaachan's loss. That's it! Right? and if he ever needs to come back in America he'd make sure to drag her with him for safety purposes, there! Wow! Then it'll be like hitting two birds with one stone! She'd be able to watch his matches and make him bentos while he watches over her like a big brother- so he has to find a way to coerce Ryuzaki into coming with him, wait! Who says coerce? He doesn't have to convince her, he will definitely make her come with him.

In places like clubs, harassment is customary. Oh, the coach wouldn't want her little mago-chan to get harassed right? sure, he'd be more than willing to break little bones here and there.

TZUZUKU

This was supposed to be the Chapter Five, but I guess **cacrulz** was right. So I re-read the Chapter Four and I find it uneventful and insignificant, haha!~ :D So I decided to re-plot the Chapter five and tadah! Here goes Chapter Four (revised)

See, the benefits of leaving a review? :D and the thing about writing ahead. Because readers SHOULD be heard as well. Ne?! oh well! That's all Ja ne!


	5. Red Corvette

Disclaimer: Takeshi Konomi owns Prince of Tennis

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_The Red Corvette_

_

* * *

  
_

Ryoma swore, if someone would come up to him and say 'I told you so' he'd better be prepared for a good beating from the prince himself.

He just had to motivate himself as to why he took the liberty to take Sakuno home.

_Well, that didn't sound right._

oh! right! he has to for the sake of Ryuzaki Sumire's soul. Yes that's it.

Although he disliked the fact of how she got herself knocked out and ended up in his passenger seat, clearly Ryoma could admit that she indeed proved him wrong for the third time now.

It'd be better if it was him, rather than his drunken senpai's or even the too-tipsy-to-drive Osakada. Horio outdid himself today, having three VIP sections for the group in a fancy looking club with free Bacardi's and Patron Tequilas for each table was enough to get the party started.

No, Sakuno wasn't drunk, as far as he remembered the most shot she had was three tequilas and after that she settled for a Pink Mojito, a cocktail drink with a very small amount of alcohol.

He shouldn't have listened to Fuji when he said that Sakuno could handle the guy, They both saw it, that guy offered her a _drugged _Mojito. Fuji saw it, Ryoma did too…he was about to give the guy a piece of his mind but Fuji told him that Sakuno can handle it. But he thought otherwise, how the hell was she supposed to know?!

Then she proved him wrong yet again, after one long sip, she frowned and smelled her drink and looked up at the guy and she did the most unexpected thing Ryoma never thought she had the gut to do. She poured the candy colored drink over the man's torso with a frown on her face, the man was too surprised that all he could do was shriek.

Ryoma saw her say something that made the guy even more furious as she turned her back and was making her way back to the table, but the man took her arm from behind and dragged her to him- Ryoma took this as his call and gave the man a good punch on the face.

He may be furious, or drunk or whatever the hell of an excuse he could come up with. But man handling a girl will always be against Ryoma's rules. Not even in complete madness could make him do that or in this case, let any man do that.

He was about to cause a commotion when Horio took his chance to put things to stop.

And the next thing he knew, Sakuno was sitting on the cushion across him with a dreadful look on her face, muttering her apologies while her breathing turned irregular and no sooner did she became unconscious.

Fuji concluded that the sedative must've been in concentrated doze that Sakuno's small intake made her as she is. Ryoma raised a brow as Fuji checked for her jugular pulse and frowned and suggested that maybe he should drive Sakuno home, Ryoma nodded, well he finally had no reason to stay in this hideous place anymore.

And now he's stuck in his car,parked in front of his former coach's house with an unconscious girl in his passenger seat.

Should he shake her until she's awake?

Let her be until then?

"This'll be the third time today that you actually hooked me out of trouble." He heard a groan, before she actually spoke and shifted her weight from the window.

"So what did you tell the him, you seem to piss him off." Ryoma smirked, although he had to thank her for the relief of labor to actually piss of that guy and so he'd probably have another reason to punch him.

"I told him that next time he pulls that stunt again, he better make sure it wasn't a doctor." She sighed, Sakuno cannot fathom why people don't actually take her seriously when she says that she's a physician until she shows them her license. Was it really hard to believe that a klutz like her could actually be a doctor?

He's smirking again, oh! why the hell does that stupid coat and jeans looked hot on him?! She swore she just gulped as his amber eyes screwed themselves on her cinnamon ones. So why was she thinking like she wanted to pretend that she's drunk so she'd have a good reason to kiss him- oh no! she did not! Certainly not!

Was it wrong to tease her? She looked adorable when she's fidgety and squirmy. So maybe Ryoma loves to over power her a little, clearly if he hadn't seen the evidences he wouldn't believe that this petite young woman is actually a doctor, since he _rarely _goes in a hospital or clinic for that matter Ryoma hadn't got much ideas of doctors- but they sure made a gooey impressions like white lab coats on men or rigid faced doctors with syringes and needles in their pockets- the works.

Rummaging through her purse, Sakuno couldn't seem to find what she's looking for then she realized that the keys were in Tomoka's possessions.

"Crap." Grabbing her phone from her pocket and started ringing her bestfriend who seemed to be too much in party to even notice her mobile phone.

Why does he find entertainment in her time of crisis, he didn't know either but he kind find that pout and the scrunched forehead a little cute while she's making a call.

"In trouble again are we, Ryuzaki." He spoke.

"Tomo-chan has the keys, and she's not answering my call- h-he-hey!where are we going?!" She frantically jolted as Ryoma hit the accelerator and flashed her an all knowing grin.

With his free hand, he called dialled Kamada's number who answered urgently.

"Where are you." He asked, while he watched the red light turned green.

"Didn't I tell you? I'll be having a conference in Okinawa until the Tournament-."

"Good,No rush, go shopping or whatever. Just don't come back." Finishing the call, that's all Ryoma needs to know, that he's free from a scramming manager, who's now seems to be enjoying his Japan Tour.

Sakuno sighed, well, it seems like Ryoma won't answer either way. Prodding on her skin, Sakuno checked for the adverse effects of the drug that she accidentally ingested. As of now there weren't any rash, she was from the taste of it, it was Diazepam- and Sakuno was also affirmative that she's allergic to that drug.

She didn't really know what got into her to do such thing, it wasn't like her. And no- it wasn't because she's drunk, she never lets it go that far, she could still vaguely remember Ryoma's face and that hard core punch that earned hanging mandibles from herself and a little from the senpai-tachi.

Being too close to him is bad for her system, she knew that- and yet why on earth was she not protesting to the fact that she's now getting dragged down yet again by the prince himself.

His hotel suite was absolutely big for one person, A receiving area and the master's bedroom, a little bar on the corner and a fantastic view on the pool down by the garden.

"You can use the shower if you want, I'll be back."

It can't be helped, the stench of smoke clung to her as if it was her own odor. Taking a stroll inside the bathroom, Sakuno took out a bathrobe and a towel. Gazing at herself on the large mirror, she smiled, well at the very least she's gaining a little weight now- maybe if she'd gotten a little fat on her face people would start taking her seriously as an adult.

She once confided it to her bestfriend about her biggest physical dillema, and no it wasn't about boobs, she's endowed well enough. It was the face, sure people would love to be told like they didn't age a bit, but because of it, people thinks she's a bluffing doctor for Pete's sake! She had to wear smoky make-ups just to look the part, she despised the fact that she really need palettes of such, and loads of time to fix herself just to look it.

Heading back to the hotel, Ryoma sighed, it was surprising how that girl-no, that woman can make him do things he doesn't normally do, like punching for example.

Looking at his left knuckles that now grew a little bit more purple and hues of red, he chuckled, but the punch was darn solid and he had to admit it actually felt good that he wants to do it again.

He was even surprised he could punch that hard, acting like a jealous boyfriend like Momoshiro blurted out. Well, he was completely mistaken it was more like a _big brother_ , A protective big brother. Ryuzaki-sensei would pat him on the back for what he just did, and he felt pride swell a little more.

It wasn't wrong, is it?

Or Fuji-senpai had been speaking the voice of his own denial,as Ryoma choose to ignore?

Because if Fuji was telling half the truth then…it was what he felt all along?

Entering the suite, Ryoma heard the shower, and it amazed him how long does women need for a shower? Whatever women does inside that shower is beyond him.

Unwrapping the elastic bandage that he bought, he plopped himself down at the sofa, his hat resting on the table and he started tending to his own injury.

He groaned, still engrossed with his task,and that stubborn bandage. Well, it's harder than he thought, it's easier doing this on other people but now it proves to get a little harder on himself.

"It'll feel better after this." He felt a pair of hands and a bag of warm compress on his knuckles.

When did she even got there? The warmth of the ice bag evenly spread through his skin, as her small slender fingers tried to massage his hands.

Was his eyes playing tricks on him or was she actually smiling?

"Shouldn't athletes know at least the basics of doing first aid." She giggled.

"I'd like to see you try and do it to yourself with one hand." Screw that, of course he knew how! It's the basics of the basics! She laughed a little more as she started to wrap the elastic bandage in a uniform manner.

"Gomen gomen, I forgot . You're a lefty."

She then looked up at him, pools of cinnamon raging with uncertainty.

"I don't want to assume anything, so I'd put it like you're accidentally there at the wrong moment at the right time, but arigato Ryoma-kun."

It's weird, because everytime she gets herself into trouble, there're only a couple of people whom she could picture in her head that could actually help her out, her Dad's assistant Yuuya- it wasn't a surprise with the fact that he works for the military before he decided to wear the tie, Sakuno deeply appreciates the concern from the brunette male, he speaks rather brash and sometimes he doesn't even speak at all, but when she was in Boston, Kyouya actually made Yuuya her personal assistant (in physical terms, a.k.a Nanny.)because he couldn't trust anyone else for the job.

And there came Ryoma, because every girl can dream. She constantly denies anything that concerns affection towards the prince, but then again…was it wrong to dream of him sweeping her off her feet?

He felt how she slightly gripped his hand tighter as she looked at him, that look on her face made him choke on his own words that all he could do was stare.

It struck him, he could give her dozens of reasons to answer her question and with no further doubt that she would believe them, but was it her that needs convincing?

The silence started to get stingy, he wasn't schizophrenic, but he wasn't that quite sure when the distance of their faces had gotten a little closer? he prayed for one good thing his mouth can say before he would even retreat to what his subconscious was telling him, then his eyes dropped into her Pajamas

"Oh, u-uhm! I kind of helped myself with your Pajamas, I saw them in the bathroom closet." She laughed apologetically.

A smirk played across his lips, indeed… some things never change, the blush on her cheeks are evident.

"You can have it."

"Alright! For keeps! how bout signing it? It'll cost a fortune on ebay!"

Really unpredictable, this girl is. If only he could laugh, he would.

"Go to sleep Chibi-sensei, maybe tomorrow you'll grow an inch." He stood, towering her while stretching his arms, as he head out of the bedroom.

"Well **Sor**-**ry**! for being a short! And you're just a feet and five inches taller, it's nothing to brag about." He heard her shout as he closed the door behind him, just in time to evade the offensive pillow that's coming his way.

It'll be unnoticed by both, but behind the door and the wall that kept them apart, it seems that for the same reason they didn't want to sleep tonight.

Her ringtone seemed to snap her out of her trance, it was Yuuya who was calling.

"Yuuya-san."

"_I'll send you your duty schedule, and before you head out, the Chairwoman wants to meet you. I'll pick you up tomorrow night."_

"w-what? Meet m-m-me? B-but why?"

"_Kyouya-sama will be there, there's nothing to worry about."_

"Alright then."

---TZUZUKU


End file.
